


Under the moonlight

by Tedah



Series: Weasely men get pegged [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Body Hair, Body Worship, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/M, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Scars, Showers, lots of feelings, weasley men get pegged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23130640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tedah/pseuds/Tedah
Summary: Bill is no werewolf but the full moon is still A LOT for him to deal with. Luckily his wonderful wife knows how to take care of him.alternativelyThe one where Fleur cuckolds the moon
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley
Series: Weasely men get pegged [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662622
Comments: 12
Kudos: 49





	Under the moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> So, on the Drarry Discord we reached the consensus that every single Weasley man gets pegged and I took it upon myself to see it made reality. I'm being optimistic and making this the first installment of a series. Whether or not the series grows is entirely dependent on how well received this is.
> 
> Thank you to the goblins of the discord squad for being wonderful supportive enablers of my bad habits. Especially @onereader for betaing this work.

Bill was no werewolf, but Fleur didn’t kid herself thinking her husband’s relationship to the moon remained unchanged after that day at Hogwarts. She had married him with both eyes open and no illusion about the shape their lives would take and the adjustments they would both need to make to the plan they had going forward. They had two beautiful little girls, whom Bill loved more than life itself and doted upon. They both accepted rather easily how daddy was a little odd because he liked his steak too rare, and sometimes went to run for a very long time. Fleur was relieved to see how the girls were never afraid to tumble on the floor and play-fight with their father, how Bill wasn’t scared of himself around them anymore, of their fragility, not more than any other new father anyway.

But she knew her man. She could read the tension in his shoulders as the full moon grew near, the pinch in his eyebrows, the restlessness that filled him, the restraint it took him not to snap at every too loud noise, every strong scent. She could tell when it was time to send the girls off for a sleepover at the Burrow to see grandma and grandpa, or visit one of their uncles. As soon as the flames in the fireplace returned red Bill would turn to her and give her that lost look. She knew what loss of control felt like, and she would be his anchor every time he needed one. She traced the faded scars crossing his cheek with gentle fingers before brushing his hair back from his face, her hand resting at the nape of his neck. It only took the lightest of touches for him to yield and lean closer so she could brush a kiss against his lips.

“Let’s get you into the shower, my love,” she murmured, digging her fingers into the tense muscles of his neck. He nodded quietly and followed her easily when she took his hand and tugged him along to the spacious bathroom.

He was pliant under her hands, and tugging his shirt off was a quick affair. His trousers were the next to go, and she slowly ran a hand down his torso, her fingers catching for a moment on his dragon tooth necklace, a gift from Charlie he always wore. She watched the tension bleed out of his shoulders as he slowly exhaled, following the slow motion of her palm on his warm skin. No words were needed for her to take off his pants, flinging them towards the hamper. His eyes fluttered shut when she reached behind his neck to unclasp the necklace, the ease with which he bared his neck to her sent a wave of warmth down her spine, pooling comfortably in her belly as she gently brushed his hair back to carefully remove all his earrings, kissing the shell of his ear after each cuff, hoop and stud she removed, depositing each one with the necklace on the counter. She trailed a hand down his arm, lacing their fingers together for a moment when she reached the hand, she brought it to her lips and kissed the ring sitting on his finger before sliding it off and setting it down on the counter along with the rest of his jewelry, finally leaving Bill entirely naked in front of her. He was just as gorgeous and perfect as the first time she laid eyes on him so many years before, possibly more now that he was looking at her with that unspeakable openness, begging her to take him out of his head so he could exist in his body without tearing himself open.

She turned the tap and the water heated in a few moments, immediately starting to steam up the air. She didn’t waste any time pulling off her dress and getting rid of her knickers to get as naked as her husband. He didn’t need to be convinced to step under the spray with her, a gentle pull of his hand had him step into her personal space. The water sluiced down their bodies and Fleur pulled Bill even closer, until he curved down to rest his head on her shoulder, his face pressed against the side of her neck. She trailed a hand up to rest, tangled in his wet hair, at the back of his head. She felt the shuddering breath escape his lips as he slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, trying to get impossibly closer. The crashing sound of the shower drowned out all the thousand sounds of the house and there was no scent but their own, unmasked by anything, and slowly Bill melted under the uniform touch of the water spray, combined with the sure press of her skin against his own.

She moved as little as possible to reach for the shampoo, pouring a little in her hand before massaging it into his scalp, trying not to dislodge him. She pressed a kiss to his forehead and gently tilted his head so she could reach around and wash all his hair. She dug her fingers into his skull, drawing small circles, smiling as Bill’s shoulders gradually dropped as more and more tension bled out of him, his hands slowly drifting down to rest on her bottom. When she dragged her fingers down to his neck he let out an audible appreciative sigh.

“Time to rinse, Love,” she murmured, tracing the shell of his ear with a finger, watching him twitch slightly before finally pulling back enough to tilt his head back and let the water rinse the shampoo from his hair, away from his face. She followed the suds trickling down his back with her fingers, jumping from bump to bump down his spine to the shapely form of his arse. She squeezed once, appreciatively, before letting her fingers trail further to his crack. He tilted his hips back imperceptibly, offering himself up to her questing fingers. That was all the permission she needed to dig deeper, circling his hole with a soapy finger. She knew she could take care of cleanup a lot more efficiently with a spell, she was going to, later, but this wasn’t about efficiency, it was about Bill’s need to be touched, to feel that connection to his humanity, to have his centre of gravity realigned. He needed to open himself up, lay himself bare at his most vulnerable and let her catch him, love him as he got closest to the beast, to reassert his identity in that way.

She let up once she felt him start to grow hard against her thigh, and grabbed the soap instead, slowly and languidly lathering him up while he took care of conditioning his hair. She started at his neck, feeling the strong pulse under her fingers and watching how easily he offered it up to her hands before she journeyed down to his pectorals, paying attention to every burn and scar, proof of Bill’s skills and testament of his resilience. She gently flicked a nipple, smiling at the soft hum she got from him and then moved on, she didn’t want to precipitate things too quickly. She ran her hands up his chest and out, pulling against the grain of his chest hair, making it stick up with the suds, she could play around drawing shapes and spirals in it, keeping herself entertained forever, but she had a plan for their night, and that wasn’t it. She let her hands wander down, soaping up his sides, following the shape of his hips to his half hard cock, nestled in a perfectly groomed bush of dark red hair. She loosely wrapped her fingers around it, tugging it a couple times, gently pulling the foreskin back and letting the water stream over the head for a moment.

Before she could kneel to get his legs he took the soap from her and started returning the favour. He followed every rinse with his lips, reverently kissing every inch of skin his fingers touched. He followed a rivulet of water down her collarbone to her breasts, swollen and aching.

_ He licked a line down to her stomach, kneeling in front of her, both hands on her hips as he looked up at her. He kissed every stretch mark decorating her skin, every trace of the heroic effort she went through to carry his children and give them life. He rested his forehead above her belly button, breathing slowly as she rested a hand on his head, allowing him the moment. He imagined a slight curve to her belly, but it was wishful thinking, he knew it was still too early to see, but he knew there was life growing there and for a moment he was entirely overwhelmed by the thought. Awed at the thought of her making space inside herself for him time and time again. _

One finger under his chin was enough for Fleur to pull Bill back up to standing.

“Let’s get you dried up and in bed.” She brushed her thumb across his bottom lip before pulling him in for a gentle kiss. “I’ll take good care of you,” she whispered, still close enough that her lips brushed lightly against his.

She took the time to rub moisturizer on her belly before joining Bill in their bedroom. He’d already turned the lights down, creating the perfect intimate atmosphere. Where he was sitting on the bed, the warm light of the lamp played with his hair in the most delightful way, drawing out the deeper, fiery tones. She stood in front of him with a warm smile and ran both hands through his hair, tilting his head back so she could lean down and kiss him. It was a slow, sensual meeting of lips and tongues, comfortable and known, stoking the ember of a fire that never went out between them. She sucked gently on his bottom lip before pulling back.

“Get comfortable, I’ll go get the harness.” She lingered for a moment, a hand cupping Bill’s cheek, getting lost in the look of his clear blue eyes, his pupils blown wide with arousal.

As she dug out the box with the harness she could hear Bill casting cleansing charms on himself. It didn’t take her long to slip the harness on. The supple leather settled against her skin like a glove. She pulled out her two favourite dildos, and held them up for Bill to pick. One was slimmer and slightly longer than the other, but neither would be a particular challenge.

Bill shook his head. “I want the other one,” he told her, leaning against the pillows.

“Are you sure?” Fleur asked, unable to keep the edge of arousal from her voice. She wanted tonight to be about taking care of her husband, she hadn’t planned to make him work for it, but Bill seemed sure when he nodded, so she put the two dildos back and pulled out the one for special occasions. It was thicker than both the other two, and veiny, heavy in her hand and almost too realistic. It was marketed as an exact replica of Harry’s own cock, an allegation she knew for a fact to be a lie, but it was one of those rumors too ridiculous to deny without lending it credence, and it was a good dildo. Locking it in place was easy, Fleur secured it with a practiced motion and walked back to the bed, she crawled up until she was straddling Bill’s lap. Her hand landed gently on his chest, her fingers fitting against the claw marks slashing across it from his right shoulder, dangerously close to his neck, down like a gory sash towards his left side. She followed them up until she could cup her hand to cover the side of his neck, feeling the strong pulse under her palm. She brushed her thumb along his jaw, making him tilt his head back just slightly to meet her eyes.

“I’ll take care of you tonight, love,” she whispered, searching his eyes for any sign of hesitation. “You just have to be here. With me.”

His small nod was all that she needed to lean down and capture his lips in a kiss that had all the easy intimacy of long time lovers and the fire of an anticipated reunion. Bill’s hands rested at the small of her back, his fingers brushing against the straps of the harness as she kissed him, languid and unhurried, slowly coaxing him to sink into the pillows, focus him on her instead of the insistent pull of the moon, rising high in the night sky outside their window.

She pulled away after a moment, smiling at the way Bill’s lips hung open for a moment and his eyes took a second to flutter open.

“Who are you?” she asked softly, brushing his hair back from his face.

“I’m William Arthur Weasley.” He turned to kiss the palm of her hand.

“What are you?” she asked again, tracing the shell of his ear with a light finger before trailing it down his neck.

“I’m brother to my siblings, son to my parents, hero to the world…” He took a slow breath before continuing. “I’m your husband, the father of your children—”

“The love of my life,” she concluded for him, brushing one more light kiss against his lips. “Flip over, love.” She got off of him to let him get on his belly and rooted around in the nightstand to find the lube.

She dropped the bottle on the bed and quickly gathered her slightly damp hair in a loose braid, she didn’t want it to get in the way. She gently petted Bill’s side with a fond smile, watching him wiggle to get comfortable with a pillow under his hips and his face squished into another.

“Comfortable?” she asked, dragging her hand back up feeling the ripple of solid muscle under her palm as she reached his shoulders. She got a soft pleased hum in response that prompted her to lean over and follow the strong line of his arms from the round curve of his shoulders up to where his hands were tucked under the pillow. 

She pressed a kiss to the soft spot behind his ear and whispered “good” before giving it a little nibble and moving down to his neck, a grin tugging at her lips.

She took her time, kissing every bump of Bill’s spine, every freckle on his back, worshipping every scar that decorated him, each kiss a tether anchoring him to his body and her. She felt Bill’s quiet gasp at the first touch of the tip of her finger to his hole pierce through her like an arrow. She was in no hurry, the warm pool of arousal in her belly gave her no urgency, she delighted in the way her husband opened under her hands, unafraid to arch into her touch, seeking out the tenderness and pleasure she was doling out generously.

She drank up every moan spilling freely from his lips as she stretched him, every gasped breath gave oxygen to her lungs, the wet slide of lube on her fingers made the movement of her fingers inside him easy and natural, her patience giving him all the time he needed to relax into it, a gorgeous flush spreading on his cheeks the more she kept going.

With every kiss she pressed to the small of his back she blessed whatever power had put this man on her path. And to think someone imagined she would ever let him go after she got him to agree to share her life. She could tell when he was about to start begging, the way his hands clenched into the sheets and his breath started to become short were a dead giveaway. But tonight he wouldn’t have to ask for anything. Tonight everything was freely given. She tugged slightly on his rim as she pulled her fingers out, his whine sparking a fire behind her breastbone.

She spread the excess lube from her fingers on the head of the dildo and then reached for the bottle to add more. No such thing as too much lube, she wasn’t going to push Bill’s comfort, not tonight. She spread his cheeks and took a moment to look at his hole, stretched and glistening, winking at her begging to be filled. He tilted his hips back at the first kiss of the round head of the toy against his hole and it only took a little guidance for it to pop in, stretching Bill’s rim obscenely around its girth. She couldn’t help the groan that escaped her lips at the sight and she just had to touch, running a finger along the taut skin before letting the toy pop back out, earning herself a muffled groan from Bill.

She didn’t tease him too much, sliding it right back in and giving a shallow tentative thrust. The pleased groan she got in response was all the encouragement Fleur needed to keep going, one inch at a time, getting deeper with every thrust, adding lube liberally until her hips were flush against Bill’s perfect arse. A thin sheen of sweat was covering his back, glistening in the warm glow of the lamp next to the bed. She bent down until her breasts were pressed against his back and her lips hovered next to his ear.

“Open your eyes, love,” she murmured. “Look at her.” She gave him a moment to catch his breath before his eyes blinked open, his pupils dilated with arousal until the blue of his irises almost disappeared. He hesitated for a moment but they quickly drifted to the window, to the full moon, impossibly big and bright in the clear sky. She knew when he started to feel the pull and she chose that moment to roll her hips in a slow, deep stroke, stealing the breath from his lungs.

“She has no power over you now,” she murmured, kissing his neck “only I do.” She gave him a beat before repeating the motion, letting him feel every inch of her cock while she pulled back and the stretch of it opening him again as she pushed back in. “You are  _ my _ husband.”

She felt him shudder under her. He’d told her how the full moon heightened every sensation, how it was a thrall, making the smallest thing overwhelming and his skin too tight until he just had to leave everything and go out to let the light of the moon drown everything out. But he was there, under her, in their bed, in their house. She could only imagine what it felt like, the slow drag of her cock against his prostate while the moon called to him.

Fleur pressed her forehead between his shoulders, feeling a shiver run through Bill’s body as she rolled her hips with purpose. She placed open mouthed kissed all over his shoulders, tasting the salt of his skin on her tongue, each gasp falling from his lips spurring her on.

“Let go, love,” she murmured “I’ve got you.” She pulled up a little to run her hands down the arch of his back, squeezing his hips, letting him feel her presence, luxuriating in the way he sought out more. She could feel her own wetness trickle down her thighs. 

“I need...” he faded off, reaching back with a hand to search for her hip. Fleur hesitated for a moment, his eyes were unfocused, fixed on the moon out the window. She carefully slid out and gently pulled at him until he rolled on his side, fully facing the window. When she lifted his leg and slid back in, she had to get used to the new angle, but it was clearly what Bill had needed, judging by the way his hand flew to her arse, his fingers digging into her flesh, urging her to keep going.

She reached around him and wrapped her fingers around his hard cock, timing the strokes with each roll of her hips, until she felt him tense under her touch. Finally with a deep moan he tore his eyes from the window and twisted to kiss her. The angle was awkward and she could barely reach, but it was perfect. With his cock twitching in her hand, making a mess of the sheets, and his hot breath against her lips her rhythm faltered. She pushed deep, rubbing herself against the base of the dildo as she finished him off.

She kept fucking him through his orgasm, slow deep strokes milking every last ounce of pleasure from his body. She carefully pulled out, quickly unbuckling the harness and dropping it at the foot of the bed before gathering Bill in her arms, turning him away from the window. He went easily. She wandlessly cast a gentle cleaning charm on her hands and the sheets, leaving her husband as messy and debauched as she worked so hard to make him. She gently brushed his hair back from where it stuck to his forehead and dropped a kiss to his brow.

“How do you feel?” she asked with a soft smile.

“Present,” he replied, tilting his head a little to kiss her chin. “Safely moored,” he continued, placing lazy kisses down the pale column of her throat until he placed his head on her breast, his hand coming to rest on her belly. “Awed by the way you love me.”

Fleur felt something melt inside her at that whispered declaration. She covered Bill’s hand with her own and relaxed in the pillows, holding him close. “It’s the same way you love me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Drop a line in the comments if you want to see more MEN! GETTING! PEGGED! or if you just appreciate good christian married sex.


End file.
